Distracted
by MissGiaDarcy
Summary: Sirius gets Remus to put his homework on hold for awhile.  Remus/Sirius during their Hogwarts days


**So, this is another one of my old fics that was posted on adultfanfiction .net. It's Remus/Sirius time! And, yet again, it's smutty. It really seems that I have a problem writing stories with a real plot *sadface***

**This takes place when Sirius and Remus are still at Hogwarts, so they're about seventeen here. Again, if you want to see my old HP stuff, look for ReflectingSpirit on AFF. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Distracted <strong>_

Remus was trying to concentrate on his History of Magic essay…he really was. He had everything he needed right in front of him. He just wished Sirius wasn't prancing about the room half naked in front of him. It was driving him mad. He told Sirius that he did not want any distractions while he was trying to work, but did that stop Sirius? Of course it didn't. Sirius was hell-bent on diverting Remus' attention on another activity that would be much more enjoyable for both of them.

"Padfoot," Remus began. "Could you please put a shirt on?"

Sirius smirked in the sexy manner he always did, "Why? I thought you liked me shirtless?"

Remus' eyes grazing over the other boy's perfect physique, "You know I do. But now, I really need to get this finished."

Sirius sauntered over to Remus' bed and sat down right next to him. Remus could feel the heat radiating from Sirius' body, making it even more difficult to concentrate on the work before him. Every time he had an important assignment, his lover would do this. And as much as Remus hated it admit, it almost worked every single time.

"Come on, Moony," Sirius whispered into Remus' ear. "James and Peter are gone…we have the room to ourselves for hours. Imagine what we can do."

A shiver ran up the werewolf's spine. His mind was instantly filled with images of Sirius and himself doing all sorts of dirty things. He felt a familiar tightening his in groin at the thought of he and Sirius being alone and able to do as they wished. He nearly gasped when he felt Sirius' large hand sliding up his thigh.

"Please," Padfoot begged before he traced the shell of the other boy's ear with his tongue.

Remus felt his self control slipping away. Sirius knew every weak spot he had, and was definitely using that to his advantage. Sirius slowly traced his tongue down Remus' sensitive jaw line before plunging down to his neck. Remus moaned softly, feeling Sirius teeth sink into the flesh of his neck. All defenses he had built were dissipating at a rapid rate.

Sirius slid his hand further up Remus' thigh until it was resting on his hardened arousal, "I know you can't deny me, Moony."

Remus groaned deeply when Sirius applied pressure to his erection, "You win."

In an instant, Remus' History of Magic essay was lying forgotten on the ground. He pulled Sirius' muscled body atop his and mashed their lips together in a burning kiss. Sirius was nearly beside himself with excitement, pleased that he was able to get his studious Moony away from his homework once again. Sirius practically ripped the other boy's shirt right from his body, exposing the pale flesh beneath. He immediately sampled at the buffet that was laid out before him. Remus watched as Sirius' mouth descended his body, stopping at each nipple and take one at a time in his mouth. He began with the right one, slowly tracing around it with his long tongue. He then flicked the already excited nipple before biting down almost painfully.

Sirius continued his assault on Remus' nipples, biting and sucking them till they turned a light shade of red. Moony's body was now covered in a thin layer of sweat, making it look as though he were glimmering in the sunlight filtering through the window. Sirius paused to admire his handy work, noticing the deep glint of passion in Remus' eye. Unable to keep his hands of his lover, Sirius lightly traced the muscles of Moony's stomach.

"Sirius," Remus breathed, almost hissing.

Sirius came back to face Remus and kissed him fully and passionately. The moans and cries he received from Moony always drove him mad and make him want the other boy that much more. He was so impatient and aroused that he couldn't wait anymore. He needed to be buried deep inside his lover. He reached toward the nightstand where he and his lover habitually kept a jar of oil. Before uncapping it, the boys made quick work of removing the rest of their clothing; their eyes raking over each other's bodies.

Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off the body beneath him. He still could not get over the transformation Remus went through while alone in their bedroom. In class and around their friends, Remus was the quiet, innocent boy that everyone got along with. In the bedroom, Remus transformed into a creature of need and sensation. The things would be uttered from that mouth would even shock Sirius at times. He would moan and scream like a common whore. That uninhibited boy was looking up at him lustfully; his legs spread wantonly, waiting to be taken.

Not wasting another second, Sirius coated his fingers in the cool oil. He slowly traced the outline of Remus' tight opening, trying to relax it. To distract Moony from the initial pain, Sirius pressed their lips together. As they engaged in an erotic dance of dueling tongues, the Sirius gently slipped his middle finger inside Moony's tight tunnel. He slid it as deep as he could then curled the tip brushing it against his sweet spot.

"Merlin, Sirius!" Remus moaned as he tore his lips away from Sirius'

Sirius growled at the sound emanating from Moony, which he quickly swallowed with his mouth. Sirius quickly deepened their kiss, plundering Remus' mouth as his young lover continued growling and writhing with wanton desire. Expressing his need in the only way available, Remus pressed his painfully stiffened arousal into Sirius' upper thigh.

After several agonizingly slow strokes, Sirius lodged his long middle digit in as far as he could, rubbing and teasing Remus' sweet spot while ravishing his mouth. For long unhurried minutes, Sirius assaulted the other boy's prostate, relishing the frenzied moans and writhing body. With a naughty grin, Sirius slid in a second and third finger. Remus arched his back trying anything he could to get Sirius to thrust those fingers faster. He was always amazed how quickly Sirius could turn him on and leaving him begging for more.

"_Please_," Remus moaned.

Sirius slowly pulled his fingers away and reached for the oil once more. He coated his cock generously with it, not wanting to hurt his lover. Remus' eyed all Sirius had no offer, feeling his entrance twitch with anticipation. Sirius position himself between Moony's legs, placing the tip of his cock at his entrance.

"Are you ready for me?" Sirius said with a lustful glare in his eye.

"More than ready…please Sirius."

Remus saw stars dancing behind his eyes when Sirius thrust wholly into his body. Sirius let out an obscene groan at the feeling of Remus' passage squeezing and molding tightly around his cock. He knew that there was no way he would be able to hold back. He pulled all the way until only the tip was left inside the heated opening. Remus was panting heavily, needing everything Sirius was about to give to him. When Sirius thrust back into him with everything he had, Remus almost lost it. He threw his head back with a loud cry that filled the room.

Sirius drove in deep, with long rapid strokes, changing his angle of penetration to keep Remus in suspense. Moony writhed and thrashed beneath his lover's strong hold he had over him. Remus desperately wanted more, even though Sirius was pounding him ruthlessly.

"Yes, Sirius! More!" Remus cried.

Sirius snapped when he heard Remus call out to him. Digging his nails into Remus' hips, he bucked his hips as hard as he could, wanting to bring as much pleasure to Moony as he could. Remus cried out, not even knowing what he wanted anymore. Sirius' brutal thrusts were quickly bringing him toward the edge.

Sirius knew he was close, but he knew he could keep his pace up until he came. With Remus begging for more, Sirius was quickly reaching the edge. Remus desperately reached up and wrapped his hands in Padfoot's silky black hair, pulling him down for a brutally passionate kiss. His hands untangled themselves from the dark and slid to Sirius back, clinging to the corded muscles.

"Don't stop, Sirius!" Remus cried, his end close in sight.

Remus' toes went numb and his heart pounded, pumping liquid heat through every vein in his body. Remus came, screaming the loudest he had yet, and became blinded by bolts of lightning flashing behind his eyelids. His back arched and with a keening whine, feeling Sirius still thrusting into him harshly.

Feeling Remus' walls crushing around him from the force of his orgasm, Sirius lost control. With one final thrust and a growling cry, he emptied himself into Remus. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of Moony's heaving body. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and neither said a word until their bodies and cooled and their breathing returned to normal.

"I win yet again Moony, my dear," said Sirius, looking down at Remus' still flushed face.

Remus sighed, "You always do."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Not quite as dirty as my HarryDraco fic, but hopefully still enjoyable. **

**Also, is it sad that I've been a member since the 16****th**** of this month and I already have six stories posted? #Ihavenolife**

**Please review! **


End file.
